Gladeshadow
Gladeshadow 'is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is an official and loyal member of FableClan, although she was born and raised in a possible and unknown past ClawClan and during a different time when she-cats could be Warriors. Personality Gladeshadow is a very mysterious and devious she-cat, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. There is a strangely dark and sinister disposition about Gladeshadow that most cats cannot see past. But, soon after joining FableClan, Gladeshadow's dark personality lessened in order to stay in the Clan, as she preffered not be kicked out of a Clan after her Exile from a past ClawClan. History Gladeshadow was born into ClawClan before she-cats couldn't be Warriors, where she was loyal and gained her scars when she fought for her Clan's survival. But then ClawClan's old Leader went bad. He started killing kits and Elders, and when Gladeshadow's Father became an Elder, he killed him too. Gladeshadow couldn't bear it. A day later, when he killed Gladeshadow's Mother after she became an Elder as well, she attacked him, ripping all of his nine lives right out of him. The Clan turned against Gladeshadow and ran her out of the Territory. She then lived in the forest for so many moons that she couldn't count. She then found FableClan and watched them. Slowly, as the FableClan gained members, Gladeshadow became a member too. After joining FableClan, Gladeshadow turned back into her devious, angered self, snapping at any Clanmate that dared to speak to her. But eventually, she went too far in her insults, having insulted the Clan Deputy, Swiftspot, and her sister, the Medicine Cat, Littlewing. Swiftspot had left the camp and had come back with the Clan Leader, Unicornfrost. Suddenly anxious, Gladeshadow begged for Unicornfrost not to banish her, claiming that she couldn't be banished from a clan ''again. They all forgave her, even Swiftspot who is loyal to everyone except for cats who are disloyal to their own Clan. Minutes later, Gladeshadow recalled her Mate, Wolfeyes from a past ClawClan, who had betrayed her and encouraged her to kill the past Leader of ClawClan. Soon after, when Swiftspot ran out of camp with Littlewing, Gladeshadow followed, finding the two sisters and Unicornfrost with a massive skeletal horse, a Thestral. When Swiftspot asked if she could see death, she said yes, claiming that she had seen her Mother's, her Father, and her one kit's death, revealing that she had indeed had one kit. But, moments later, after discussing the strange appearence of the Thestral, it suddenly chirped in alarm and walked off, much to Gladeshadow's shock and half-relief. A rustle in the bushes ahead sounded, and Gladeshadow laid her amber eyes on the cat who had betrayed her moons ago: Wolfeye. A massive fight occured, ending with Gladeshadow's teeth pricking at Wolfeyes' throat; and she would've killed him if Swiftspot hadn't imidiatly yanked her back by her scruff like a young kit and then scolded her about that she wasn't a bad cat and that FableClan doesn't ever kill. After the strict scolding, Gladeshadow relaxed and then asked what they would do if Wolfeyes if not kill him. When Littlewing said that they would take him back to the FableClan camp, she was ready to argue but thought better of it at the last minute. Soon after, Unicornfrost seemed to start interogating Wolfeyes, and then eventually led he, Gladeshadow, and the others to where a magnificent Unicorn grazed. Unicornfrost touched noses with the creature, and told Gladeshadow to say hello. Gladeshadow touched noses as well with the Unicorn, but it jerked away slightly, pawed at the ground, and tossed it's beautiful head and swished it's silver tail. It backed up and away from Gladeshadow and then grazed again a few tail lengths away from her. Purring, Unicornfrost asked Gladeshadow if she was nervous-Gladeshadow smiled shyly in response and said that she was. Unicornfrost then stated that she thinks that the Unicorn is a sign from StarClan. But, then, seconds later, Unicornfrost told Gladeshadow that she wanted to show her something. That she wanted to take Gladeshadow to the Starplace that night. Soon after the visit to the Starplace, Gladeshadow was soon confronted by Scraps and Alera, two Rogues in league with Wolfeyes. They attacked and dragged her away, Scraps telling Gladeshadow of a propersition for her regarding killing Unicornfrost. Gladeshadow would've went through with the propersition if she hadn't thought of the terrible mistake she made, and, instead of killing Unicornfrost, she killed Wolfeyes, Scraps, and Alera, saving Wolfeyes for last and saying, "It's over", before killing the tom that betrayed her for the last time. Blood Family Mother, unknown name: Dead;From ClawClan Father, unknown name: Dead;From ClawClan Mate, Wolfeyes:Unknown;From ClawClan Son,Jaykit:Dead;From ClawClan Adopted Family Currently None Quotes "''Wait, wait wait! Please reconsider! I can't be kicked out of a Clan...again."'' -'''Gladeshadow to Unicornfrost'' 'FableClan Roleplay '' "You may be deputy, Swiftspot, and you may have faced Warriors during the most grusome of battles, but you haven't faced me yet. I suggest that you should back off-unless you want half of your tail missing." -'''Gladeshadow to Swiftspot FableClan Roleplay "Curiosity kills the cat, you know." -'Gladeshadow to Badger' FableClan Roleplay Trivia *Her name, Gladeshadow, is a Warrior name, so it is highly possible that she most likely came from another Clan. This Clan was proved to be ClawClan. *Gladeshadow, even when joining FableClan, still seems to have an issue of controlling herself from attacking another cat and attempting to kill them, as was the case with the fight with Wolfeyes. *Gladeshadow is known to have a hot temper at times. *Gladeshadow has a the strange ability to sense things happening to another cat, as was the case when Unicornfrost visited the Stream. *Her Roleplayer is SnapeFan1 Real-Life Image Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Cats of FableClan Category:Cats